


a brother's kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Skins
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-11
Updated: 2007-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Everyone worships the ground Peter walks on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a brother's kiss

Chris' brother's name is Peter, and all of them agree that he's the coolest guy around. He's twenty-one, tall and slender, with short, blonde hair and the brightest green eyes. He does whatever he wants and he doesn't give a shit what anybody else thinks.

Even Tony looks up to Peter, in a way, even if it's just to have a "serious" talk with someone. Chris noticed that, he did; Tony thinks all of his friends are far beneath him to talk to properly. But Peter... well, Peter's smart and brave and funny. Everybody adores him.

Peter doesn't hang out with Chris' friends often - he once told Chris most of them were kind of boring, even if they liked to think of themselves as exciting. But Peter also likes Chris best in the whole world, as he often says, and that's the reason he sometimes comes with to high schooler parties or whatever shit else is going on in Chris' clique.

Chris does not do drugs, though. Peter hates it when he does, and he once told Chris so in vivid detail, and then he said he really didn't like Chris all that much when he was on drugs, so Chris stopped taking pills and drinking alcohol and realized that really, he could have a lot of fun sober, too.

He sometimes misses the wildly spinning room and the waves of happiness that accompany a state of drug-induced elation, but the look in Peter's eyes when he tells Chris he loves him is worth more than a thousand rushes.

Chris told Peter about his crush on Angie, and Peter says it's the cutest thing, really. Peter's very understanding when it comes to Chris and his love for his psychology teacher. He's also very strict about Chris being polite and helpful to Angie, but not pressingly so; Chris understands that he has to finish school first, before he'll be able to love her properly. And he will. Peter believes in him, and that's really all Chris ever needs.

"I think Michelle's a little bit in love with you," Chris says one evening, when it's just the two of them, their parents off to the theater, leaving them to movies and popcorn.

"Uh-huh," Peter says and smiles. "Isn't she with whats-his-face smart-ass boy?" He waves his hand. "Tony. Little bugger."

"Yeah..." Chris pops a few crumbs into his mouth and grins. "I don't think she'd stay with him, though, if you'd take her."

"Who would?" Peter snorted. "He's completely off his cake, is what he is. Also, he treats her like shit. The girl should go find herself a bloke who'll appreciate her advantages, not one who'll beat down on her weaknesses at every opportunity."

Chris can just nod. "I love Pierce Brosnan in this movie," he then comments. "Maxxie says he looks especially hot when he's playing Bond... I dunno. Maybe it's the slickness. The kind of... you know? Attitude?"

"Uh-huh." Peter chews on his popcorn.

"My friends are kinda pathetic," Chris adds, as if in afterthought. "Maxxie's completely head over heels for you, too."

"Is he, now," Peter replies. "That's news. I thought he was crushing on his best friend."

"Anwar."

"Anwar. Right."

"I doubt it. I mean, 's not easy, probably, for outsiders, to distinguish between the best-friend-look and the fancy-you-look, right? Since it's both directed at boys with him?"

Peter looks away from the movie and at Chris. "That's clever, little bro. That's really insightful." He smirks. "Got that from me, you do."

Chris smiles back. "Totally."

"So, you ever make it with him? He's cute."

"What? With Maxxie, you mean?"

"Yeah."

Chris flushes. "We snogged a few. Just to try. Didn't really work, though, was just nice."

Peter snickers. "I wouldn't, with the girl, Michelle. She's too much trouble, too... what do you say? High maintenance. But I'd give gay boy a try. You think he'd give it a go?"

Chris sits up straighter at that. "You'd fuck around with him? Seriously? Dude, don't do that. He really likes you. If you fuck him up, I'm gonna lose a mate."

"Oh." Peter gives him a look, considering, finally shrugs. "Yeah, fine." Then his expression of boredom changes into sweet affection as he ruffles Chris' hair. "Don't worry."

Chris pushes his hand away from his head, but keeps his brother close, pulling him into a one-armed hug he can get away with, always. "You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you?" he asks softly, speaking to the TV, not looking into Peter's eyes.

There's a bout of silence, Bond yelling at someone, an explosion goes off in the background. Then Peter leans in and kisses Chris' forehead, smiling into his skin. "Yeah, Chris. I really would. Anything. You're my little brother, right?"

"Yeah," Chris says and a wide, overwhelming feeling of complete happiness settles in his chest, like every damn time they have a moment like this, peace and wonderful pleasure flooding him like water in the desert. He says, "I love you. If you were gone, I'd miss you like nobody's business. I... I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you weren't-"

"I love you, too, Chris," Peter answers, like it's the most normal thing in the world.

And Chris knows, his friends aren't the only ones who worship the ground Peter walks on. Not by a long shot.

 

~*~

 

~~ _written in August 2007_


End file.
